


Art for Esteefee's "Stone Heart"

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fanart, Friendship, Gargoyles - Freeform, Gnomes, M/M, Romance, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: A story and art for the lead-up to Halloween - flights of fancy and wings beating in the night!





	Art for Esteefee's "Stone Heart"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stone Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349423) by [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee). 



> This was enormous fun! :D  
> Created as a collaboration with Esteefee - go read the excellent story right away!  
> Watercolours, finished digitally. The backgrounds were taken from references around Columbia University, New York, with great dollops of artistic licence.

"Gargoyles made excellent confidants. They never talked back, for one thing."

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/c7dd/vb2t3ch69f61qqwzg.jpg)

 

 

Flying

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/7e24/kbxcnj326ed4dqezg.jpg)

click through for full size

 


End file.
